


if i'm your darling, kill me

by aisu10



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Blood, Dreams, M/M, Murder, a little bit of heartbeat kink, erotic murder dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he almost wishes it had been him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i'm your darling, kill me

in the nights following david's death, while lu sleeps alone in a bleached-white prison cell, allen's dreams are stained with blood.

he's tortured by visions of lucien killing david - (he was _alive_ , until lucien _made him drown_ ) - and he's restless, unable to calm his mind.

when his eyes finally close, he finds himself on the bay of the hudson. lucien is facing him, blue eyes cold, expression as steely as the boy scout knife clutched in his fist. 

the knife comes toward him and before he knows what's happening lucien has plunged it into his chest. blood blooms on his shirt, red as roses, but he doesn't feel the pain. instead he locks eyes with lucien and it feels just like when he was getting sucked off in the library, how he'd shaken under lu's gaze, a gaze that tore right into his soul like the knife in his heart. lucien's eyes are murder and his lips are murder and allen can taste him as the knife slices through muscle and skin, slips between his ribs to puncture the vital organs beneath. 

he collapses but lucien falls with him, holds him close as he bleeds - he can feel every bit of lu alive against him as his own life leaves him, hears a heart that is not his pounding strongly in his ears, feels the warmth of lu's hands as they caress him - turn his face upwards - 

his vision fades out as lucien's mouth surrounds his to inhale his last breath. 

 

\-- and then he awakens, gasping for air, shaking, crying, and terribly aroused.


End file.
